


Always Together

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois wakes up after being tasered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Together

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** 8.01 'Odyssey'/none  
>  **A/N:** For [](http://beef-wonder3.livejournal.com/profile)[**beef_wonder3**](http://beef-wonder3.livejournal.com/) from [this meme](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/275608.html).

When Lois woke up, she was met with Chloe's concerned face. _Thank god she's okay_ was the first thing that came to mind. For months, she had worked tirelessly to find her cousin and now she was home, safe, where she belonged.

Looking around at her surroundings, she found that she was back in her apartment.

"How do you feel?" Chloe asked.

"Like I've been tasered," Lois joked, rubbing her neck. Chloe looked at her pointedly and Lois just smiled. "You were locked up in some strange facility for months and you're asking me if _I'm okay_?"

Chloe took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm fine, Lois. Thanks to you."

"Well, you were gone and I had to find you," Lois told her.

"I'm glad you did," Chloe said. Looking at her suspiciously, she asked, "Should I ask how you did it?"

"Should I ask why you were in there?" Lois shot back.

A knowing expression came over Chloe's face and she didn't respond. They had their secrets and Lois knew it. It hurt sometimes but she had come to accept it.

Instead, she shifted and hugged Chloe tightly, just relieved to feel firsthand her cousin was okay.

She felt Chloe smile and hug her back.

"I'm glad you're okay," Lois whispered.

"Don't worry," Chloe promised, "I'm not going anywhere." Sometimes, Chloe just knew exactly what Lois needed to hear.

Maybe they had their secrets but no matter what, they'd always have each other. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
